The present invention relates to novel polyether acrylamide derivatives useful as a component for active energy ray curable resin compositions used in printing plates, paints, printing inks, adhesives, photoresists, and the like.
Heretofore, photo-sensitive resin compositions of radical polymerization type consisting mainly of mono- or polyfunctional (meth)acrylates have been used in the fields of printing plates and photoresists because of their capability of forming fine line pattern images. In addition, such resin compositions have been increasingly applied to paints, printing inks, adhesives, etc., making use of their characteristic that they are usable without solvents. Polyether acrylates and polyurethane acrylates have been developed to impart flexibility and toughness to cured products. However, when prior (meth)acrylates are used, there can be obtained resin compositions which cure only slowly. In particular, the surface of resin compositions contacted with air or a thick film is extremely inferior in curability.
Though acrylamide compounds generally have a superior solubility in water because of their high cohesive energy, the compatibility of acrylamide compounds with non-aqueous solvent or resins was not sufficient. Therefore, acrylamide compound became incompatible or separation problems often took place when they were mixed with non-aqueous solvent or resins. Moreover, generation of formalin from starting materials which were used to prepare some ordinary acrylamide derivatives of polyether type, became a big issue from the point of safety and sanitation for human beings. It has therefore been strongly desired to develop acrylamide compounds which are excellent in their curability and, at the same time, are capable of imparting both flexibility and toughness to cured resin products, and are safe and sanitary for human beings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel polyether acrylamide compounds which are not only excellent in curability and compatibility with solvent or resins, but are capable of imparting flexibility and toughness to cured resin products, and are safe and sanitary for human beings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide active energy ray curable resin composition comprising such acrylamide compounds.